


Night's Embrace

by Kokoai



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Like I see this as being the night before the game's start, M/M, Or actually Mikleo cuddling Sorey in his sleep, Pre-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: As he straightened himself, he set the book to his side in order to stretch his arms above his head. During this time, a head suddenly appeared on his thigh. He looked down to see Mikleo fast asleep, half laying on the book he had been reading.





	Night's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks goes to the anon that supplied the prompt of Mikleo sleep cuddling Sorey and Sorey dying because they weren't together.

Sorey shifted back against the wall. This book had him literally leaning into it. Human spines didn’t like bending for extended periods of time. As he straightened himself, he set the book to his side in order to stretch his arms above his head. During this time, a head suddenly appeared on his thigh. He looked down to see Mikleo fast asleep, half laying on the book he had been reading. Sorey smirked before placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking gently enough to wake the Seraph without startling him.

Mikleo seemed to instantly realize the situation as he sat up and eyed the bed. Sorey’s bed. Sorey gave a hum and a slight nod. Mikleo started to get up, but stopped to grumble in Sorey’s direction. A hand stretched out to Sorey. He sighed before marking his page and following Mikleo.

How many times they’d shared a bed couldn’t be guessed. Sorey shed his outer shirt while Mikleo changed into his proper pajamas. Mikleo crawled in first, laying on his side with his back to Sorey, who laid on his back. Minutes later and Mikleo’s slow steady breathing was all Sorey could focus on as he tried to sleep.

His eyes kept drifting through the darkness to where he knew his book lay. He almost contemplated trying to slip out beneath Mikleo’s notice, but then there was a shifting and an arm over his stomach.

A subdued shriek weaseled between his fingers when Mikleo pulled himself closer, chin resting in the crook of Sorey’s neck. Sorey swallowed hard. In all the times they’d shared a bed this had never happened. Any other time Sorey doubted he’d react at all. But after recently coming to accept that his feeling towards his childhood friend potentially went beyond platonic. Plus learning that cuddling —something they’d commonly done as children— wasn’t common practice outside being lovers caused Sorey to crumble.

Mikleo was asleep, so it meant nothing. Right? Everything logical in Sorey said yes, but his heart still beat fast.

“Mmm… Sorey…” Mikleo mumbled against Sorey’s neck. Sorey squeaked. Fearful he’d woken Mikleo, he glanced over, while hands covered his mouth. Mikleo sleep talking; normal. Mikleo sleep talking his name; not normal. Add to that Mikleo pulling himself flush against Sorey. Keeping his hands tight against his mouth Sorey tried to suck in deep breathes. Mikleo was asleep, this meant nothing.

Now Mikleo’s head was on his chest and Sorey could only stare at flickering candle light reflected in silver hair. Hesitantly, Sorey let an arm slip around Mikleo’s shoulders. Then he froze, waiting to be pierced by a violet glare. Eyelids never fluttered. Mikleo nestled, tightening his grip on Sorey. With a hard swallow, Sorey tried to relax. He needed to sleep and wake up convinced this was a dream.

A solid plan, until faint rays of sunlight climbed through the window just before Sorey’s eyes would close. He held back his groan. He’d have an hour at best until Mikleo woke up. For someone who didn’t need sleep, Mikleo had developed a routine sleeping pattern. Sorey sighed, letting himself finally ease into the feeling of Mikleo beside him.

Sorey’s eyes began to flutter, tiredness washing over him. Just in time for Mikleo to stir. Mikleo nestled into Sorey’s chest before his eyes half opened. He blinked a couple times before seeing the black of Sorey’s shirt. Some more moments passed of him staring in a confused, delirious state before he leapt off the bed.

Tumbling across the ground, Mikleo crashed into a stack of books. His arms came to cover his face. Timidly, he cracked one eye open to see Sorey hovered over him, books falling off his back.

“You okay?”

“I… uh… yeah…” Mikleo ducked his head, trying to hide the blush.

“Sorey…”

“Hm?” Sorey sat back on his knees, eyes checking every part of Mikleo.

“Wha… what… were we…” His eyes jumped from side to side, words catching in his throat.

“You were sleeping really well and ended up laying on me.” Sorey spoke calm and casual, nothing to hint at how his chest felt aflame.

“Y-you… didn’t mind?” A hand covered Mikleo’s mouth.

“Of course not.”

“O-oh.” Mikleo turned away before leaping to his feet. He quickly found his clothes, changed and bolted out of Sorey’s house with hardly a word.

Mikleo had moved so fast that Sorey hadn’t been able to process everything. Once he realized that Mikleo had been blushing and stuttering the entire time, Sorey gained his own blush. He fell back with a loud thump against the floor, his mind became overwhelmed with the desire to have Mikleo beside him like that again.

He shook his head, earrings clinking, before standing and getting ready for their planned expedition into the Mabinogio ruins.


End file.
